Crazy!
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Zoro frustasi ketika menerima undangan pernikahan dari kekasih yang sudah tujuh tahun dipacarinya. Dan dia dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis di klub malam dan ternyata gadis itu adalah Putri dari sahabatnya./ZoroSaku/DLDR! Repub!
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Oh.. Mellorine, selamat pagi."

Nami yang baru saja bangun tersenyum menatap suaminya yang sedang memasak sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Sanji -kun."

Wanita cantik berambut oranye itu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan mengelus perutnya yang besar. Dia dan Sanji resmi menikah di Las Vegas sebelum memulai hidup baru mereka di New York.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk istriku yang aku cintai dan juga untuk calon bayi kita."

Nami tidak bisa menahan air liurnya yang menetes ketika melihat berbagai makanan yang disediakan oleh Sanji. Nami tidak tahu, betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki suami yang perhatian seperti Sanji.

"Terima Kasih, Sanji-kun."

Baru saja dirinya akan mengambil makanan yang ada di meja, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa sakit.

"Sakith.."

"N-Nami apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sanji mendekati istrinya. Namun, dia mengerti ketika melihat air ketuban yang keluar diantara kaki istrinya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Sanji sudah tidak peduli lagi, dia dengan terburu-buru menggendong Nami dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sekarang, yang terpenting adalah istri dan calon anaknya.

.

.

"Dimana Nami?!"

"Oi, tenanglah Luffy! Dan kau bahkan masih membawa daging yang kamu makan!"

Beberapa rombongan orang berkerumun di lorong rumah sakit dan membuat beberapa perawat ketakutan ketika melihat mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Luffy yang penuh nafsu itu membuat beberapa perawat ketakutan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nami?" tanya Zoro.

"Sudah lima jam dia berada di dalam, aku tidak boleh melihatnya sama sekali."

"Kita doakan saja supaya Nami baik-baik saja."

"APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA SAKIT SEKALI?!"

"Mellorine!" Sanji rasanya ingin pingsan mendengar suara teriakan Nami.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku, Ussop!"

"Mana aku tahu, bodoh!"

"Kalian ini, hentikan reaksi panik kalian itu." Robin mencoba menghentikan pasukan demo yang sedang panik itu

Dari dalam ruangan bersalin Nami, terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang kencang. Sanji langsung bangkit dari duduknya ketika seorang dokter keluar dari ruang bersalin Nami.

"Bagaimana keadaan istrku, dokter?" tanya Sanji.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan Putri kalian lahir dengan selamat."

Sanji tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan kebahagiaan saat ini. Zoro memandang rivalnya itu sebelum menepuk bahu Sanji.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita lihat ke dalam."

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin Nami dan melihat wanita itu sedang menggendong seorang bayi perempuan berambut pink Sanji tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir.

"Sanji-kun, lihatlah Putri kita." Nami memandang suaminya.

"Aa. Dia cantik sekali sepertimu."Sanji mencium Puncak kepala Nami dengan sayang.

"Bayimu lucu sekali, Nami."Luffy memandang bayi mungil yang merah itu.

"Kau benar, aku berharap bisa memiliki anak seperti itu,"ucap Ussop.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, bodoh! Dia bisa tertular penyakit bodoh kalian itu!"

"Nami pelit!"

"Apa kalian sudah memiliki nama untuknya?" tanya Robin mengelus pipi bayi mungil itu dan membuat bayi itu menggeliat.

"Sakura. Bagaimana dengan itu, Sanji?" Nami memandang Sanji.

"Apapun nama yang diberikan Nami, aku pasti akan menyetujuinya."

"Nah, jadi namanya adalah Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pink menatap dirinya di cermin dan memandang sebuah foto gadis berambut pink yang diletakan di mejanya.

 _Ya, namaku adalah Sakura. Aku Putri dari seorang pengusaha berlian bernama Nami dan juga seorang koki yang hebat bernama Sanji. Tahun ini aku berusia delapan belas tahun dan aku adalah mahasiswi baru di Tokyo University dan berada di jurusan psikologi._

 _Aku dilahirkan di New York dan memiliki rambut pink yang Indah dan aku menyukainya. Aku memanjangkannya dan menbuat rambutku menjadi semenarik mungkin._

 _Kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang atas permintaan kakek Zeff, ayah dari ayahku. Kakek Zeff mengatakan jika ayahku harus meneruskan restaurant milik keluarga, dan ayahku tidak bisa menolaknya._

 _Aku suka sekali mendengar kisah Cinta ayahku dan ibuku. Mereka bertemu di salah satu bar di Las Vegas dan saat itu ibuku sedang berjudi dan ayahku seorang bartender. Kemudian mereka saling jatuh Cinta dan tiga Bulan kemudian mereka menikah di Los Angeles dengan pesta yang mewah. Lalu, enam Bulan kemudian mereka pindah ke New York dan tinggal disana._

 _Jujur saja, ini kunjungan pertamaku di Jepang. Ternyata ayah dan ibuku memiliki banyak teman yang berasal dari Jepang, karena beberapa dari mereka sering sekali mengunjungi kami di New York._

"Sakura, sarapan sudah siap."

Sakura tersenyum ketika mendengarkan suara ibunya dari luar kamarnya. Dia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Ohayou Kaa-san, ohayou tou-san."_

"Oh, Bahasa Jepangmu sudah lancar." Nami tersenyum menatap putrinya.

"Tentu saja, aku kan Putri Kaa-san yang pintar." Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Hmm.. Putri kaa-san semakin pintar saja. Aku makin Cinta pada ayahnya."

"Oh, aku mendengarnya, mellorineku.."

Sanji tak berapa lama muncul.

"Tou-san sudah buatkan putriku sarapan." Sanji membawa masakan miliknya. "Oh, putriku yang cantik. Kamu benar-benar mirip seperti ibumu. Oh, Mellorine~"

Sakura hanya tertawa aneh dan meminum susu buatan ayahnya.

 _Ayahku memang orang yang sedikit mata keranjang. Kata ayahku, dia suka sekali melirik wanita yang cantik. Tetapi setelah bertemu dengan ibuku, setiap kali ayahku mencoba melirik wanita lain, ibuku pasti akan menjewer telinga ayahku. Aku tidak menyangka jika ibuku ternyata seorang pencemburu juga._

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan ayahmu, Sakura." Nami memandang putrinya. "Apa perlu ayahmu mengantarkan sampai ke kampusmu? Bukankah kamu belum terlalu tahu soal Jepang?"

"Tidak perlu, kaa-san. Aku sudah membaca dan melihat lewat _youtube_ jadi aku rasa akan baik-baik saja."

"Telepon kaa-san jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, oke?"

"Iya, Kaa-san." Sakura mencium pipi ibunya sebelum mencium pipi ayahnya. "Saku berangkat!"

Nami tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sanji mengeluarkan rokoknya sebelum menghidupkannya.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, Nami-chan."

"Tentu saja, dia adalah putriku."

.

.

"Etto.."

Sakura memandang peta yang dibawanya. Dia sudah sampai di stasiun, tetapi dia masih merasa bingung.

"Kemana kereta yang akan membawaku menuju kampus? Argh.. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Butuh bantuan?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia bisa melihat seorang pria berambut hitam yang menatapnya.

"Paman Ace?!"

.

 _"Yokatta,_ aku terselamatkan."

Ace mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan Tokyo dan dirinya duduk di kursi samping supir dengan wajah luar biasa lega.

Namanya adalah Portgas D. Ace. Teman ayah dan ibunya yang merupakan seorang pemilik sebuah perusahaan. Dia adalah kakak dari Monkey D. Luffy.

"Hahahha.. Apakah kamu tersesat?" tanya Ace.

"Aku masih bingung dengan kota ini, paman."

"Nanti kamu akan terbiasa."

Mobil yang dikendarai Ace berhenti di parkiran yang berada di kampus miliknya. Dia merasa terselamatkan, apalagi karena teman orang tuanya ini adalah salah satu dosen di Tokyo university.

"Terima Kasih, paman." Sakura tersenyum ketika mereka sudah sampai.

"Telepon paman jika kamu membutuhkan bantuan."

 _"Aye aye captain!"_

Sakura keluar dari mobil Ace dan memandang kampus baru miliknya. Jadi, ini adalah kuliah ya? Jadi begini rasanya menjadi mahasiswi.

"Whoah.. Besarnya."

Memandang sekelilingnya, Sakura berjalan menuju fakultas kedokteran. Beberapa orang memandanginya, mungkin itu karena rambutnya yang berwarna pink.

Lalu, emeraldnya menemukan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Dia segera menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Hallo." Sakura tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Etto.. Aku mencari kelas untuk ilmu filsafat," ucap Sakura.

"Ah- kamu mahasiswi baru itu, ya? Namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal." Ino tersenyum.

"Oh, namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura balas tersenyum. "Kenapa kamu bisa tahu jika aku adalah mahasiswi baru?"

"Tentu saja, beberapa orang membicarakanmu karena kamu Putri dari koki yang terkenal itu."

"Kalian hanya melebih-lebihkan." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu, maukah kamu menemaniku berkeliling?"

.

.

Seorang pria melepas kacamatanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursinya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing ketika melihat hasil pekerjaan karyawannya yang acak-acakan. Tidak biasanya pembukuan tahunan bisa menjadi acak-acakan seperti ini. Padahal uang adalah hal yang penting untuk perusahaannya.

Jika perusahaannya bangkrut, dia akan memberi makan karyawannya menggunakan apa? Dan ini membuat kepalanya terasa seperti ingin pecah.

Memejamkan matanya, dia kembali membuka matanya. Namanya adalah Roronoa Zoro. Dia adalah salah satu pengusaha ponsel yang terkenal di Jepang. Dia kemudian memfokuskan diri pada bingkai foto yang diletakkannya di meja miliknya.

Itu adalah foto kakaknya dan mantan kekasihnya. Ya. Mantan kekasihnya yang sudah dia pacari selama tujuh tahun. Dia tidak menyangka, saat akan melamar kekasihnya, Tashigi malah memilih menikah dengan salah satu jendral Angkatan Laut yang terkenal, smoker.

Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Tashigi selama tujuh tahun lamanya. Awalnya, dia memacari Tashigi karena wanita itu mengingatkannya pada kakaknya yang sekarang sedang berkeliling dunia bersama dengan suaminya. Jarak umurnya dengan Tashigi juga terpaut cukup jauh, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik bagi keduanya.

Tetapi, rasanya dia sungguh frustasi ketika Tashigi memutuskan hubungan mereka dan memberikan sebuah undangan pernikahan. Dia tidak datang ke pernikahan Tashigi dan lebih memilih untuk menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

Ponsel yang diletakan tidak jauh darinya berbunyi. Mengangkat satu alisnya, Zoro mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

 _"Yo, Zoro."_

Zoro bisa mendengar suara sahabatnya yang sudah kental di telinganya.

"Ada apa menelponku, Luffy?"

 _"Nyahahaha... Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika Nami dan Sanji mengundang kita untuk datang ke acaranya. Katanya dia akan mengadakan pesta untuk rumah baru mereka."_

Zoro kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia bukannya tidak mau datang ke acara pesta yang diadakan sahabatnya itu, tetapi dia hanya belum siap dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Sepertinya aku tidak datang, Luffy. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Perusahaanku sedang dalam keadaan darurat."

 _"Baiklah jika begitu. Sampai jumpa, Zoro!"_

Sambungan telepon diputus dan membuat Zoro menarik napas panjang. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang menyita banyak waktunya.

.

Meski Sakura adalah seorang anak dari koki ternama, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya digandrungi banyak orang. Ternyata beberapa orang Jepang cukup cuek dan mereka lebih mementingkan waktu, karena bagi mereka waktu adalah uang.

"Aku suka Negara ini." Sakura tersenyum memandang sekelilingnya.

"Apakah kamu benar-benar berasal dari Amerika? Bahasa Jepangmu fasih sekali."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memandang semangkuk ramen dihadapannya. Ramen yang disuguhkan membuat air liurnya menetes. "Itu karena kaa-san dan tou-san terkadang berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang saat dirumah."

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Sakura terpaku ketika melihat siapa yang lewat.

"Yahiko-kun.."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yahiko itu menolehkan kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang menyebut namanya.

"Sakura?" Yahiko menghampiri gadis itu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah kamu seharusnya ada di Amerika?"

"Apa kamu lupa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku tinggal di Jepang sekarang."

"Aku lupa, maafkan aku." Yahiko menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana jika kita makan es krim bersama?"

"Deal!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu nanti akan aku kabari lagi, aku ada kelas setelah ini. Jaa-"

Sakura memegang rambutnya yang barusan diacak-acak oleh Yahiko. Entah mengapa, dadanya berdetak dengan kencang setelah Yahiko mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dan itu semua tidak luput dari pandangan Ino.

 **oOo**

"Baunya harum sekali."

Sakura duduk di meja makan dan menopangkan dagunya. Dia menatap sang ayah yang sibuk di dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

"Tentu saja, sayangku. Jangan panggil tou-sanmu ini koki jika masakannya tidak enak."

"Aku lapar sekali."

Nami tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat putrinya duduk dengan ceria di kursi makan. Sekilas, ayah dan anak itu sangat mirip dan menggemaskan. Sewaktu Sakura berumur satu tahun, dia mendaftarkan keduanya ke dalam kontes ayah dan anak. Tidak disangka, mereka memenangkan kategori foto terbagus.

"Sepertinya Putri kaa-san sedang senang sekali." Nami duduk di samping Sakura. "Apa ini tentang Yahiko?"

"Kaa-san!" Sakura merengut kesal dengan wajah memerah. "Kenapa kaa-san bisa mengetahuinya?!"

Nami tertawa sebelum mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Apa yang kaa-sanmu ini tidak tahu?"

"Hoo.. Memang apa yang dilakukan Yahiko padamu?" Sanji meletakan tiga piring _spaghetti_ dihadapan mereka.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu, tou-san tidak akan memberikanmu es krim Cherry kesukaanmu."

"Tou-san menyebalkan!" Sakura merengut kesal. "Baiklah-baiklah, Yahiko-kun mengajakku makan es krim."

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu Bagus, bukan begitu, Sanji-kun?"

"Oh.. Mellorine-kuu.. Aku sebenarnya tidak rela jika kamu memilih untuk bersama dengan orang lain. Ayahmu ini sangat mencintaimu.. Mellorine-ku.."

"Abaikan saja ayahmu itu dan segera habiskan makananmu." Nami menjitak kepala Sanji.

"Iya, kaa-san."

.

.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Dia memandang kamarnya yang berisi berbagai foto miliknya, entah bersama orang tuanya atau bersama teman-temannya.

Dia ingin sekali memiliki adik, tetapi ayah dan ibunya tidak mau memberinya adik. Padahal dia kesepian, apalagi dia belum mengenal siapapun disini selain Yahiko dan Ino.

"Ah.. Menyebalkan!"

Mematikan lampu kamarnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur dari pada mati karena bosan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sakura sudah bangun dan mandi. Dia menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh tubuhnya sebelum memandang wajahnya di cermin. Dia pagi ini sudah siap untuk menyongsong harinya.

Dan tentu saja bertemu dengan pangeran impiannya.

Saat dirinya keluar dari kamarnya, emeraldnya menangkap ibunya yang sedang meneguk ocha hangat sembari membaca koran.

" _Ohayou, kaa-san."_

Nami mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang dibacanya dan senyum menggodanya terbit.

"Ne, Sanji-kun, lihatlah ini." Nami meletakan korannya dan menyilangkan dagunya. "Putri kita sangat cantik sekali pagi ini."

"Tentu saja, Mellorine. Dia cantik sekali sepertimu."

Nami tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar tanggapan suaminya dan wajah memerah milik putrinya.

"Mou, berhentilah menggodaku." Sakura merengut kesal.

"Jangan kesal begitu, sayang. Kami hanya bercanda." Nami tersenyum geli. "Sudah, habiskan sarapanmu dan segeralah berangkat."

Sakura menghabiskan telur mata sapinya sebelum meminum jus Cherry buatan ayahnya.

"Oh ya Saku-chan, jangan lupa nanti malam kita akan mengadakan syukuran."

"Baik, kaa-san."

.

.

"Mou, _mattaku."_

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Oh, Ino. _Ohayou."_ Sakura duduk di samping Ino dan meletakan tasnya.

" _Ohayou."_ Ino membalas sapaan Sakura. "Oh Sakura, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Hm.. _Nani?"_ Sakura menatap Ino.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Yahiko?"

"Oh, itu." Sakura menerawang jauh. "Aku dan dia dulunya teman semasa kecil saat di Amerika. Sebelum akhirnya dia pindah ke Jepang. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoaah.. _Sughoi.."_

Luffy langsung meneteskan air liurnya ketika melihat berbagai makanan yang sudah disiapkan diatas meja.

"Makanan.. Makanan.. Makanan.."

"Mou, kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Luffy." Ussop muncul dengan istrinya, Kaya.

"Bukannya dia memang begitu?" tanya Robin.

Luffy tidak ambil pusing dengan keributan di sekitarnya dan langsung mengambil daging yang ada di meja.

"HOI! Apa yang kamu lakukan, Luffy?!" Nami muncul dengan perempatan siku-siku di wajahnya.

"Maafkan adikku, Nami-san." Ace tersenyum sopan.

"Mou, _mattaku."_

Sakura yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya menarik napas panjang. Mendengar cerita Ino membuat perasaannya menjadi sedih, tetapi malam ini kedua orang tuanya mengadakan syukuran jadi dia harus mengesampingkan egonya dan harus tampil menakjubkan malam ini.

Dia memilih sebuah gaun pendek yang membuat penampilannya tampak manis. Dia seperti anak SMP yang lucu dengan sebuah jepit bunga di rambutnya.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, diamemandang beberapa teman orang tuanya yang sudah hadir.

"Whoah.. Siapa itu, Sanji? Cantik sekali." Luffy memandang Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. "Apa itu kenalanmu? Boleh aku menikahinya?"

Luffy mendapatkan dua benjolan di kepalanya akibat jitakan dari Nami dan Sanji. Nami memandang Luffy dengan pandangan membunuh miliknya.

"Dia anakku, dasar bodoh!"

"Benarkah itu? Nyahahahaha!" Luffy tertawa dan membenahi topi jerami miliknya. "Habisnya rambutnya menjadi panjang dan Sakura cantik sekali, nyahahaha!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang merona merah ketika mendengar perkataan dari paman Luffy. Teman ayah dan ibunya itu memang sangat lucu dan menyenangkan. Dia menyukainya karena kepolosan paman Luffy.

Nami meneguk _sampanye_ miliknya dan memandang Sakura dan Luffy yang mengobrol dengan akrab. Robin yang duduk di sampingnya sesekali tersenyum memandang keduanya.

"Maafkan adikku, Nami." Ace memakan daging di piringnya. "Kau tahu kan, dia memang agak gila."

"Aku hanya heran, bagaimana keduanya bisa cepat sekali akrab setelah tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Mereka punya banyak kesamaan." Ussop tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang istrinya dengan sayang. "Bukan begitu?"

"Jangan samakan putriku dengan si bodoh itu." Nami merengut kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tentang si bodoh, kenapa aku tidak melihat Zoro malam ini?" Sanji menghidupkan rokoknya.

"Dia tidak mau, kami semua sudah membujuknya," ucap Ussop.

"Dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja." Robin menambahi. "Kamu tahu kan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Tashigi? Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang sedikit."

"Aku juga tidak berniat datang ke acara pernikahan Tashigi. Aku tidak mungkin kuat melihat Zoro begitu tersiksa." Nami menerawang jauh.

"Dianya saja yang lembek."

"Sanji-kun!"

"Maafkan aku, Mellorine."

"Nyahahahha!" Luffy tertawa penuh kepuasan. "Anakmu sudah cantik juga pintar. Apa aku benar-benar tidak boleh menikahinya?"

"Luffy!"

.

.

Sanji meletakan piring terakhir yang dia cuci sebelum mengeringkan tangannya. Akhirnya tamu-tamunya yang menyebalkan sudah pulang. Luffy makan sangat banyak dan membuat cucian piringnya menumpuk begitu banyak.

Dia menghidupkan rokoknya dan memandang istrinya yang sedang duduk sembari menonton televisi. Di tangan Nami, terdapat secangkir coklat hangat.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Sanji duduk di sebelah istrinya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Nami menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya.

Mereka menikah sudah hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya. Tidak ada yang berubah, mereka masih tetap mesra dan romantis. Bahkan mereka tidak terlihat seperti sudah lama menikah.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sanji.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan Sakura." Nami memandang suaminya. "Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya, sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah dengan Yahiko."

"Biarkan saja, dia sudah dewasa. Kita hanya memantaunya dan tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dengan masalahnya."

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi bijaksana seperti ini?" Nami mengambil rokok yang terselip diantara bibir suaminya. "Sanji-kun.."

"Oh Mellorine.. Jangan salahkan aku jika besok kita bangun kesiangan."

Dan Sakura harus tidur dengan mengenakan _headset_ karena suara desahan kedua orang tuanya yang memekakan telinga.

 **oOo**

Sakura mengaduk-aduk _vanilla latte_ miliknya. Makanan dihadapannya hanya dipandanginya tanpa rasa minat sedikitpun. Kuliahnya sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, tetapi dia hanya ingin sendiri dan menenangkan pikirannya.

 _ **"Yahiko sudah memiliki kekasih. Namanya Konan."**_

 _ **Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya.**_

 _ **"Kamu pasti berbohong."**_

 _ **"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Aku mengatakan hal ini karena kasihan melihatmu begitu mencintainya. Aku mengatakannya agar kamu tidak sakit terlalu dalam. Maafkan aku."**_

 _ **Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia mengusap sudut matanya sebelum tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Ino. Kamu tidak salah." Sakura tersenyum. "Terima Kasih."**_

Lamunannya buyar ketika seseorang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kamu kemana saja? Paman Sanji dan bibi Nami khawatir padamu."

"Yahiko?"

Yahiko tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku.." Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

Sakura memandang wajahnya di cermin. Dengan sedikit polesan make up, dia terlihat tampak dewasa. Malam ini, dia akan ke _clubbing._ Dia akan bersenang-senang dan melupakan semua keluh kesah yang menimpanya.

 _ **"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura. Sebagai adik."**_

Meremas meja rias miliknya, Sakura menggeram kesal. Dia sangat kesal, kesal sekali hingga darahnya mendidih. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi dan lebih memilih untuk pergi bersenang-senang malam ini.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, Sakura memastikan kedua orang tuanya sudah tidur. Dengan gaun tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya, Sakura menuju garasi dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju salah satu _club_ malam yang terkenal di kota Tokyo.

.

"Oh, kamu datang lagi, Zoro."

Seorang bartender memandang seorang pria dengan setelan jas yang tampak gagah. Beberapa hari ini, pria itu menjadi langganannya disini.

"Seperti biasa, Pedro."

Roronoa Zoro mengusap wajahnya sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tashigi hari ini datang ke kantornya untuk menyapanya sebelum pernikahannya besok. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

Besok adalah hari pernikahan Tashigi dan dia tidak tahu akan menghadirinya atau tidak. Dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya sanggup atau tidak melihat Tashigi bersama dengan pria lain.

Meneguk minumannya, dia memandang sekelilingnya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink berjalan mendekat dan mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Dengan pakaian yang cukup menggoda itu, gadis itu menarik perhatian beberapa pria hidung belang.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Wajah gadis itu begitu sendu dan rapuh.

"Aku pesan _vodka."_

Dia mengangkat satu alisnya ketika gadis itu memesan minuman yang cukup berani menurutnya. Tetapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikan gadis itu dan kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Sialan! Aku benci denganmu, Yahiko. Hik.. Kau.. Hik.. Aku membencimu."

Zoro memandang tiga gelas kosong yang ada dihadapan gadis itu, wajah gadis itu sudah memerah dan ditangannya masih ada satu gelas _vodka._ Gadis mabuk seperti ini merupakan sasaran empuk untuk beberapa pria hidung belang. Apalagi gadis itu tampak sangat cantik.

"Sudah cukup." Zoro mengambil gelas berisi _vodka_ milik gadis itu.

"Kau mau apa hah? Kau tidak tahu betapa aku membencinya, aku mencintainya tapi dia malah memilih bersama dengan orang lain."

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk dadanya ketika mendengar perkataan gadis dihadapannya. Ternyata, tidak hanya dirimu yang merasakan hal itu, gadis ini pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Tetapi gadis ini masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan hal seperti itu. Menarik napas panjang, Zoro mengusap wajahnya sebelum memandang gadis dihadapannya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku tidak peduli siapa kau dan siapa namamu. Tapi kamu masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal ini. Jalanmu masih panjang."

"Kau berisik."

Zoro membelalakan matanya ketika sesuatu yang kenyal masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Gadis dihadapannya dengan berani mencium bibirnya dan itu membangunkan macan tidur dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Zoro menatap gadis yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. Gadis itu sudah sangat mabuk dan dia pada akhirnya membuka satu kamar hotel untuk gadis itu.

Matanya menatap gadis yang terlelap itu. Gaun tanpa lengan yang digunakannya membuatnya tampak semakin seksi. Zoro merasakan sesuatu dalam darahnya berdesir.

Dengan pelan, Zoro melepaskan kemejanya. Tubuhnya yang kecoklatan semakin terlihat jelas, ditambah dengan otot yang menggoda dan bekas luka di perutnya yang menambah kesan seksi.

Tangannya kemudian turun untuk membuka celananya. Jangan salahkan macan jika dia menerkam daging segar yang di suguhkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zoro meminum segelas wine sebelum memandang ponselnya. Hari ini Tashigi menikah dan dia pada akhirnya datang ke pernikahan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa sahabatnya marah dan mengatainya bodoh karena datang ke pernikahan Tashigi. Dia datang karena ingin, dia ingin melihat Tashigi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tetapi, dia tidak merasa menyesal atau sedih. Rasa sesak di dadanya menghilang setelah dia bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink yang tidak dia ketahui namanya. Dan rasa sesak itu tergantikan dengan rasa rindu yang menggema.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nami merengut kesal sedangkan suaminya hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Nami sedang memegang sebuah gelas berisi ocha hangat. Sanji meletakan piring berisi pizza dihadapan istrinya.

"Sudahlah, mellorine."

Pagi-pagi, saat dirinya terbangun, dia tidak menemukan putrinya di kamarnya. Nami murka dan nyaris menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, untung saja dia berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa barang-barangnya.

Istrinya itu sibuk menghubungi Sakura dan tidak diangkat sama sekali. Lalu, tak berapa lama Sakura pulang dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan.

Nami bertanya pada putrinya dan setelah mendengar bahwa putrinya pergi ke club malam, Nami tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Dan akhirnya pertengkaran sengit pun tak terelakan.

Menghidupkan rokoknya, Sanji menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Memasukan satu tangannya ke saku celananya, Sanji berjalan menuju putrinya yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Apa kamu ada masalah?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Dia memakan pizzanya sebelum menarik napas panjang.

"Tidak ada, tou-san."

Sanji menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Dia adalah ayah dari putrinya, dia yang membuat putrinya, jadi dia tahu putrinya jujur atau tidak.

"Yahiko?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak akan bisa membohongi kedua orang tuanya.

"Iya, tou-san."

"Sejak kapan tou-san dan kaa-san mengajarimu untuk pergi ke club malam saat ada masalah? Kamu tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya tempat itu untukmu?"

Sakura hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dia sudah merasakan betapa berbahayanya tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sakura membuka matanya dan merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing. Dia memegang kepalanya dan mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya. Saat dia mulai menyadari, dia tahu ini bukanlah kamarnya.**_

 _ **Memandang sekelilingnya, dia baru menyadari jika ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya. Dia bisa melihat seorang pria berambut hijau tidur di sampingnya sembari memeluknya. Kemudian dia memandang tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut, gaun yang dikenakannya sudah ada di lantai dengan semua pakaian dalamnya.**_

 _ **Dia menggigit bibirnya. Pria yang tidak dia kenali itu telah mengambil kesuciannya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.**_

 _ **Jadi yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya. Dia segera keluar tanpa membuat suara sedikit pun.**_

 _ **Dan ketika Zoro membuka matanya, dia tidak menemukan gadis yang semalam dia tiduri di sampingnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kosong di dalam hatinya.**_

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Nami.. Sudahlah."

Luffy memandang sahabatnya yang merengut kesal. Saat dia dan Usopp datang berkunjung, dia menemukan sahabatnya sedang merengut dan Sakura yang hanya diam saja. Sanji sudah menceritakan semuanya, jika Nami dan Sakura bahkan sudah diam-diaman selama tiga hari.

"Hoi, Luffy. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Usopp.

Luffy terlihat berfikir sebelum dia mendapatkan ide.

"Ah.. Bagaimana jika kita main One Piece?" tanya Luffy.

"Ah iya benar, sudah lama kita tidak main One Piece."

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

"Baiklah, kalian undang yang lain. Aku dan Nami akan menyusul."

"Tunggu dulu, Sanji-kun! Aku tidak bilang jika aku menyetujuinya."

"Kali ini aku yang pegang kendali, Mellorine-ku."

Nami hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sanji berjalan meninggalkannya dan menuju kamar Putri mereka. Biarpun Sanji selalu menurut padanya, namun ada kalanya suaminya menjadi tegas seperti itu. Dan dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

.

.

Zoro membuka matanya ketika telinganya mendengar suara bel pintu yang dibunyikan. Dia tidak merespon dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Sudah tiga hari dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa melupakan gadis berambut pink yang mendesah di bawahnya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Dia merasa kecewa ketika dia membuka matanya, dia tidak menemukan gadis itu di sampingnya. Dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Zoro! Oi Zoro! Buka pintunya!"

Hanya dengan mengenakan celana tidur miliknya, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan membukakan pintu bagi tamu berisik yang mengganggunya.

"Luffy apa yang kamu lakukan hah?" tanyanya ketika melihat sahabatnya berdiri dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya.

"Ayo kita main One Piece."

"Tidak mau."

"Pokoknya kau harus mau!" Luffy menghembuskan asap dari kedua hidungnya.

Dan Zoro tahu, dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang. Ayahnya tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan mengajaknya untuk bermain One Piece. Padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu One Piece.

"Tou-san, One Piece itu apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum menjawab.

"Itu permainan yang disukai kaa-san dan tou-san. Permainan tentang bajak laut. Akan ada Harta karun yang akan diperebutkan kedua tim. Lebih seperti _survival game."_

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

.

.

"Oi, Luffy. Kita masih menunggu siapa?" tanya Zoro.

"Sanji dan Nami."

Kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat mereka. Robin tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Itu mereka," ucap Robin.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji langsung merasa berbunga-bunga ketika melihat teman mereka.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami menjewer telinga Sanji.

"Maafkan aku, Mellorine-ku."

Zoro menguap dan merasakan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Jika bukan karena Luffy, dia tidak akan mau datang kemari.

"Hai semua."

Luffy tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sakura keluar dari mobil.

"Sakura-chan!"

Zoro menolehkan kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Kau?!"

Dan Sakura merasakan dunianya berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Entah kenapa lagi pengen bikin cerita tentang omom ganteng sih wkwkekek.. Gak deng gak.. Wkwkeke.. Oke abaikan.. Garagara apaan bisa tercipta kyk begini wkekwkek..**

 **Pokoknya review yang banyak yaa! Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka jika dia akan bertemu dengan pria yang dia temui di club malam disini. Luffy memandang keduanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kalian saling mengenal? Bukankah baru kali ini kalian bertemu?"

"Eh oh.." Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Matanya bisa melihat ibunya yang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Etto.. kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah cafe di mall."

Dalam hati Zoro mengagumi kepandaian gadis itu dalam berbohong. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Putri dari Nami, pantas saja. Robin tersenyum dan memandang mereka semua.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita segera bermain?"

"Usul yang bagus, Robin." Ussop tertawa. "Ayo!"

.

.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaya bajak laut. Dia menatap ibunya yang sedang mengikat rambut panjang berwarna oranye milik ibunya.

"Sejak kapan kamu mengenal Zoro?"

"Eh?"

Dia pikir, ibunya tidak akan mau bicara dengannya setelah tragedi yang menimpanya. Sepertinya ini kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan ibunya.

"Aku mengenalnya saat belanja di mall bersama dengan Ino tempo hari. Kaa-san tahukan? Disanalah aku bertemu dengan Zoro-san dan kami saling mengenal, saat itu dia menyelamatkanku dari seorang lelaki hidung belang." bohong Sakura. _Meski tidak sepenuhnya bohong._ Karena Zoro memang menyelamatkannya dari santapan pria hidung belang saat di club malam dan sebagai gantinya, pria itu yang menidurinya.

"Oh."

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura buru-buru menyelesaikan acaranya berdandan. Dia tidak bisa berda lama-lama di dekat ibunya dengan segala kebohongan yang dia pikul.

Saat Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia bisa melihat semua teman-teman ayah dan ibunya sudah berkumpul.

"Sepertinya kita semua berjumlah ganjil." Robin menatap sekelilingnya.

"Kakakku akan datang." Luffy tertawa. "Shishishishi.. Saat aku mengatakan akan main _one piece_ dia bilang ingin ikut main."

"Lalu, dimana kakakmu?" Sanji menghisap rokoknya.

"Entahlah."

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan tatapannya tidak sengaja menatap mata tajam milik Roronoa Zoro. Rasanya jantungnya seperti akan lepas ketika menatap mata itu. Sakura tidak pernah tahu, jika teman ayahnya itu cukup tampan dengan tubuh yang Indah.

 _Sial._ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya dia membayangkan malam panasnya dengan Zoro.

"Yo, apa aku terlambat?"

Portgas D. Ace datang dengan senyuman lebar miliknya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya sebelum membenahi topinya.

"Aniki." Luffy tersenyum. "Nah, kita sudah lengkap. Yosh! Kita akan pilih anggota dengan stik."

Luffy mengeluarkan delapan stik di tangannya.

"Di tanganku ada dua stik, yang berwarna merah dan biru. Yang mendapatkan salah satu dari warna tersebut, maka itulah tim kalian."

Mereka semua mengambil stik yang ada. Sakura memandang stik dengan warna biru yang ada di tangannya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dan melihat siapa saja yang mendapatkan warna biru.

"Nyahahaha.. Aku mendapatkan warna biru."

"Oh, aku juga dapat warna biru." Zoro memandang mereka semua.

"Ne, Zoro. Lindungi aku sebagai kapten ya." Luffy menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Sial. Kenapa aku mendapat warna merah." Sanji menatap stik di tangannya dengan frustasi. "Oh Mellorine~ mereka semua ada disana."

Robin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Sudah-sudah." Ace menengahi. "Peraturannya seperti biasa. Di dalam hutan sana ada sebuah Harta karun, siapa yang bisa mendapatkannya, timnya akan menang. Tapi jalannya tidak akan mudah. Setiap peserta berhak membunuh peserta dari tim lain. Dan tim yang dianggap gugur harus keluar dari arena." Ace memberi penjelasan. "Kita akan menyiapkan Semua persiapannya selama lima belas menit."

Sakura menarik napas panjang ketika mengetahui siapa saja anggota timnya. Anggota tim biru terdiri dari Sakura, Nami, Zoro, dan Luffy. Sedangkan tim merah terdiri dari Ussop, Sanji, Ace dan Robin.

Sakura memandang peralatan yang harus mereka bawa. Zoro mengambil sebuah pedang sebelum menarik napas panjang.

"Apa kamu bisa memanah?" tanya Zoro.

"Um, sedikit." Sakura menjawab dengan canggung.

"Nyahahaha.. Kau tenang saja, Sakura-chan." Luffy meletakan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Kami sudah terbiasa memainkan hal ini, jadi kamu tenang saja. Kami semua akan menyelamatkanmu. Kamu fokus saja untuk mencari one piece."

Sakura memandang ibunya yang bahkan mengabaikannya. Dia pikir, mungkin jika dengan memainkan hal ini, dia dan ibunya bisa sedikit baikan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Luffy ada benarnya." Nami angkat bicara. "Sebaiknya kamu fokus untuk mencari one piece dan kami akan melindungimu. Kami berharap padamu."

Sesuatu yang terasa hangat masuk ke dalam hatinya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap. Dia akan menemukan Harta karun itu dan memenangkan permainan.

.

.

Sakura berjalan di tengah hutan dengan perasaan curiga. Dia harus waspada dan tetap siaga, permainan sudah berjalan selama setengah jam dan dia belum melihat adanya tanda-tanda musuh akan datang. Dia juga tidak melihat adanya Harta karun yang ada di sekitarnya.

 **Srek.. Srek..**

Dengan anak panah di tangannya, Sakura melesatkan anak panah menuju semak-semak yang telihat mencurigakan. Namun, tidak ada apapun disana. Sakura tidak tahu, jika ada seseorang yang berjalan mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

Namun, dengan instingnya, Sakura membalikan badannya dan melesatkan anak panahnya. Robin tersenyum dan dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Bibi Robin?"

"Aku tidak menyangka jika akan menemukanmu disini." Robin tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jadi sebaiknya kamu menyerah saja."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah." Sakura mengambil anak panahnya.

Robin tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang anggun sebelum tersenyum. Sikap Sakura mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya yang berambut oranye itu. Sepertinya sifat keras kepala Nami menurun pada Sakura. Dan Robin tidak pernah tahu, jika sifat keras kepala bisa menurun juga.

"Bagus. Itu baru anakku." Nami muncul dari balik semak-semak. "Sakura larilah. Lawanmu adalah aku, Robin!"

"Ara ara.. Ini akan jadi menarik."

Sakura tidak pernah melihat sorot keseriusan di mata ibunya. Dan satu hal Sakura dapatkan hari itu, meski ibunya marah padanya. Dia hanya tahu, jika ibunya sangat menyayanginya.

Mendapatkan kesempatan, Sakura segera berlari menjauh. Dia beruntung karena bisa lolos dari musuhnya, mungkin lain kali dia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini lagi.

Langkah kakinya semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan. Semakin ke dalam semakin gelap dan mencekam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah petasan melesat kearahnya. Untungnya Sakura dengan sigap menghindarinya, jika tidak. Mungkin petasan itu akan melukainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh!"

Ussop muncul sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari Sanji. Sakura bisa melihat ayahnya muncul bersama dengan paman Ussop. Sepertinya dia lagi-lagi terkepung dengan orang-orang yang hebat.

"Jika petasan itu mengenainya, dia hanya terkena luka ringan."

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai putriku, brengsek!"

"Oi, Sanji! Kau ini sebenarnya ada di pihak siapa?"

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar di belakang Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan waspada. Jika tim lawan datang juga, dia tidak yakin bisa selamat atau tidak. Padahal anggota timnya sangat berharap padanya.

"Ternyata kalian ada disini."

Zoro muncul sembari mengusap kepalanya. Sakura bernapas lega ketika melihat pria berambut hijau itu muncul, setidaknya nyawanya aman di tangan pria itu.

"Oh, kau." Sanji memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, biar aku yang melawan mereka semua." Zoro menatap Sakura. Dan entah mengapa, Sakura merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika pria itu menatapnya.

"Kau- aku iri sekali padamu!" mata milik Sanji berubah menjadi api. "Bisa-bisanya kau berada satu tim dengan Mellorine-ku!"

"Jangan mulai lagi, Sanji." Ussop memperingati sahabatnya. "Lebih baik kita segera menyerang mereka semua. Kita harus memenangkan pertandingannya."

"Oi, bodoh!" Sanji mengusap belakang kepalanya ketika melihat Ussop berlari untuk menyerang. "Jika kau sampai melukai putriku, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Zoro mengeluarkan pedangnya dan dengan mudah menghindari seluruh serangan yang dilakukan oleh Ussop. Kemudian sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya namun dia bisa menghindarinya. Mata hitamnya menatap pria berambut kuning yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, kuso Marimo."

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan membuat kemenanganku menjadi yang ke seribu kali."

"Kau- kali ini aku yang akan menang!"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya dan memandang pertarungan sengit ayahnya. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika ayahnya bisa menendang dengan hebat seperti itu. Dia memang mengetahui jika kakeknya, Zeff adalah mantan atlet _taekwondo._ Tetapi, dia juga tidak tahu jika ayahnya akan jago dalam menggunakan kakinya.

Ussop yang melihat kesempatan langka tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengambil sebuah peluru karet sebelum mengenakan ketapelnya. Targetnya adalah Zoro yang sedang bertarung melawan Sanji.

"Aku akan mengenaimu." Ussop membidik kearah Zoro. "Dan aku akan memenangkan permainan ini."

Sakura yang melihat bahwa nyawa Zoro terancam tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia segera berlari kearah Zoro yang sedang bertarung dengan ayahnya.

"Paman Zoro!"

 _ **Bruk..!**_

Sanji membulatkan matanya ketika melihat putrinya jatuh menimpa Zoro. Sedangkan pria berambut hijau itu tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat Sakura jatuh menimpanya.

"Sepertinya aku kalah, Paman Zoro." Sakura tersenyum.

Rasanya Zoro seperti dibawa ke alam mimpi. Sepersekian detik lamanya, dia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika sebuah darah mengenai bajunya.

"Sakura- kau berdarah."

Sakura menatap lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tidak banyak, namun cukup membuat lengannya terasa perih.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan keluar dari arena dan mengobati lukaku." Sakura tersenyum. "Paman Zoro, berjuanglah."

"Oi, Ussop bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" Sanji mendekati Ussop dan menarik kerah milik Ussop.

"I-ini tidak sengaja. A-aku mengenakan peluru karet dan seharusnya tidak melukai siapapun kecuali membuatnya tumbang."

"Tapi kau baru saja melukai putriku, aho! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya putriku! Aku saja tidak pernah melukainya! Dasar bodoh! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Oi, Sanji. Tunggu dulu."

Sakura memegang lengannya sebelum tersenyum memandang ayahnya yang sedang memarahi paman Ussop. Dia harus segera keluar dari arena dan mengobati lukanya. Dan ketika dia menatap pria berambut hijau itu, rasanya jantungnya seperti berhenti.

Apakah dia baru saja melihat sorot kekhawatiran di wajah Zoro?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di salah satu cafe yang tidak jauh dari arena sembari menyeruput _milkshake strawberry_ miliknya. Lengannya sudah dibalut oleh perban berwarna putih. Tidak terlalu parah, tetapi mampu membuat lengannya terasa nyeri.

Setelah keluar dari arena _One Piece,_ Sakura menuju tenda kesehatan dan disambut oleh dokter yang berjaga. Dokter itu segera mengobati lukanya dan dia memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya di cafe.

Permainan itu sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi sayangnya dia harus gugur di tengah pertandingan, padahal dia masih ingin bermain lebih lama lagi.

"Oh, kamu disini."

Mengangkat kepalanya, dia bisa melihat pria berambut hijau berjalan mendekat. Pria itu duduk dihadapannya sebelum memesan segelas _soft drink._

"Apakah permainannya sudah selesai, paman?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak tahu. Aku kalah dalam pertandingan." Zoro meminum _soft drink_ nya. Matanya memandang lengan kurus milik Sakura yang dibalut dengan perban. "Apa lenganmu baik-baik saja?"

"Iya." Sakura memegang lengannya. "Ini hanya luka ringan, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Keheningan datang menyelimuti mereka. Zoro meneguk minumannya sedangkan Sakura hanya mengaduk-aduk _milkshake strawberry_ nya.

"Tentang malam itu-"

Zoro mengusap belakang kepalanya. Dia tidak pandai berkata-kata dan dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kamu katakan, paman." Sakura memandang Zoro. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Aku anggap kejadian itu tidak pernah ada."

Lidah milik Zoro mendadak kelu. Tidak. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin di dengarnya. Dia menginginkan gadis itu, setelah malam panasnya dengan Sakura. Jujur saja, dia tidak bisa melupakan Sakura.

Sebenarnya dia _shock_ dan terkejut ketika melihat Sakura turun dari mobil milik sahabatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, jika wanita yang semalam ditidurinya adalah putri sahabatnya sendiri.

Karena terlalu terkejut, membuatnya tidak fokus dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apapun. Dia tidak menyangka, jika Sakura terlihat lebih cantik dengan make up natural yang dikenakannya saat ini.

Sakura merasa atmosfer yang ada di sekitarnya sangatlah buruk. Dia tidak suka dengan suasana yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Oh, kalian ada disini."

Sakura maupun Zoro menolehkan kepalanya dan mereka bisa melihat Robin dan Ace berjalan kearah mereka. Rasanya kedatangan mereka seperti malaikat penyelamat bagi Sakura.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya, paman?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, tidak ada yang menang maupun kalah." Ace menjawab.

"Ayahmu malah menghajar Ussop dan membuat pertandingan semakin kacau." Robin tertawa kecil.

Ace duduk di samping Zoro dan Robin memesan sebuah makanan untuk mereka.

"Aku dengar dari Luffy, kau datang ke pernikahan Tashigi." Ace buka suara.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya disini." Zoro meneguk minumannya. "Aku berusaha melupakannya."

"Baguslah."

"Siapa itu Tashigi?"

Mereka berdua memandang Sakura yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan keingintahuan.

"Apakah ayahmu tidak menceritakan tentang hubungan bodoh sahabatnya?" Ace tertawa. "Dia adalah mantan kekasih Zoro dan menikah tiga hari yang lalu."

 _Tiga hari yang lalu?_ Memori dalam otak Sakura mulai berputar. Dia mulai bisa mencerna semuanya.

Bukankah.. tiga hari yang lalu adalah awal pertemuannya dengan Zoro di club malam?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**


End file.
